A Day in the Park
by s1n
Summary: Part of the "Chibi Sins" Trilogy! rated PG for a bit of offensive language.. -- What happens when the chibi sins go to the park one day? X)
1. A little game on the Hill

**A Day in the Park**

-from the « Chibi Sins » trilogy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!!! **(sadly ) BUT I DO OWN ENVY !!!::gets shot:: ok I don't O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M THE KING OF THE MOUTAIN!"

A cute voice was heard from a small park near a lake, it was the voice of a little boy, by the name of Envy. Him and his friends were playing "King of the Moutain" and he had gotten to the top and was kicking all his friends off.

"WHAT?! I was here FIRST!!" another boy called, he was Greed, who claimed and WAS actually the first to make it to the top.

"Not a chance" Envy quickly kicked Greed off the small, green and grassy hill and went back to taking care of Wrath, who was the youngest of all, and kept on trying get to get top.

"Why are you soo mean to me...?" he started to whine and then yelled out loud "I HATE YOU" and ran back to the table they were picnicking at. Lust just sighed as she saw the poor kid run by and glared at envy for picking on him.

"You don't have to kick him off you know" Lust explained calmy and annoyed.

Envy just ignored her and once again proceeded to yelling at the top of his lungs how great he was.

"You're nothing compared to great" Pride started to sing along as he continued to pick flowers.

Envy glared at Pride and added "Well you go along and pick your little flowers". Envy's eyes shifted to Sloth, who was just laying down in the grass doing absolutly nothing but staring at the sky.

He jumped down the moutain and almost tripped over Gluttony, who could never make it to the top, and just kept rolling down the hill.The green haired boy just looked at the rolling fatass blankly and proceeded to run up to Sloth.

"Oi, Sloth, do something" He told her, but she just layed there like not even noticing him. "Hey.. move or something" he looked at her now with his eyes filled with confusion, thinking of how can anybody just do nothing, it wasn't possible for him.. or maybe she was....---

He picked up a stick nearby and started poking her.. once.. and again.. and again... " Are you dead?" Lust walked over to Envy and insisted on him to stop poking the blank Sloth.

"You shouldn't do that.." Lust warned.

"Well.. it's ok.. it's not like she---"

Sloth had finally come to her sense and morphed into her water form and splashed him.

"..." Envy just walked away speechless without saying a word, soaking due to this stupidity he done. Sloth just proceeded once again to stare at the sky with a plop on the grass and Lust, she was just cracking up and then yelled out to him a "I WARNED YOU" and continued laughing.

-------------------------------------------------

Feel free to flame, or wuv. This is only the first chapter, more to come.. BEWARE!!! ( And yes, since I hate Pride.. I made him sound like a fag ::nod nod:: )


	2. Let's play Tag

**A Day in the Park**

**Chapter 2**

-from the « Chibi Sins » trilogy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!!! **(Sadly) BUT I DO OWN ENVY!!! ::gets shot:: ok I don't O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy had just come back from Dante, who dried the soaking kid. He looked around but realized that nobody was on the hill anymore. He started looking for them, but didn't find anyone.. well, he found Sloth, but he decided to stay away from her.

The green-haired boy went to look around the area filed with trees, and suddenly he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

"TAG! You're it!"

It was Pride. Apparently, the others were playing tag, and were hiding from the person who was "it".

"EVERYONE! ENVY'S IT!!!!" Pride yelped before quickly running.. no skipping away to hide.

Envy looked around and started running from one to tree to another on his tiny little feet. Then he saw a tree, but this tree was an odd shape.. there was a a little round nose sticking from there. He quickly ran over to the tree only to see Gluttony, who had just been surprised by Envy coming. Gluttony let out a "meep" then decided to make hast... but... deciding and actually doing it are different.. Gluttony stupidly stumbled over his own feet when he prepared to run. Envy looked at the balloon-boy blankly then proceeded to tap him on the back then HE ran to hide himself very well... without tripping.

Gluttony got up and glanced around then decided he was hungry.. so he ran up to the picnic table.. but... on his way, his eyes caught Greed, who was hiding close to the swings.

He ran up to him, but Greed ran swiftly and jumped into one of the trees and looked at Gluttony from below and stuck his tongue out... Gluttony got a bit mad (in a cute chibi way X)) and jumped after Greed but the branch broke and sent Gluttony tumbling down. Poor Gluttony... Greed had escaped by that time, but he fell and rolled down and hit the fence. So he just decided to give up since he was so hungry.

Greed saw gluttony leave and got hungry himself... he went to tell the others that nobody was the tag and they too, decided to go eat. They all ran to the picnic table and hopped on their seats and asked Dante for some grub impatiently.

Dante counted them "2...4...6...hmm... somebody's missing... AHA! ENVY! Oh well... He'll come when he's hungry" and she continued to serve the rest of them.

But where was Envy? Greed must've forgotten to tell them that they quit playing... Envy was hiding behind next to the hill they were playing at before. He snickered..

"They'll never find me here..."

-------------------------------------------------

Heheheh... I love Envy, and you should too! 2nd chapter is this... I don't know... maybe I should make them longer, but I kind of suck at that... I always pick on Envy. Why? Because I love him!!! :0 I maybe lack motovation the keep on typing.. ahh! I hate being lazy :(


End file.
